(1) Field of the Invention
My invention is concerned with a folding reflector structure or panel.
More particularly, my invention is concerned with a foldable reflector panel and components to hold the panel in the extended position for reflection of light, for example, on a regular photographer's tripod, and means to hold the folded panel for compact storage. The panel is particularly useful for reflecting solar and light radiation in still and motion picture photography, as well as video-tape recording.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 890,651 of S. Holm for a Photographic Reflector; 1,005,731 of W. C. Miles for an Oblique Folding Mirror; 1,099,820 of G. T. Ridings for a Combined Camera Support and Posing Device; 2,827,553 of E. S. Riches for a Photographic Lighting Apparatus; 3,254,207 of R. Lowell for a Reflecting Device; 3,583,793 of H. C. Crisogono et al for a Sun Beacon; 4,245,895 of K. Wildenrotter for a Supporting Structure for Reflectors, Solar Cells or Solar Cell Carriers; and 4,501,469 of V. Merges et al for a Mirror Structure for Reflecting and Concentrating Radiation Energy.